


Us

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Molly's rant Harry worries Sirius only sees him as James so goes to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

After _that_ meeting with the Order Harry spends a lot of time thinking. Then he sets out to find Sirius. He finds him in the library with books he sends back to the shelves with a wave of a wand the minute Harry appears. It frustrates him but he accepts it. 

"I need to ask you something."

"Of course." 

He is ushered forwards to sit with Sirius at a table. The chair creeks under him, like it is overburdened with the weight of history and generations of curious Blacks. It is another reminder that Harry knows so little of his family.

"Mrs Weasley she....she said something...and I need to know if...you see me as my dad?"

Sirius closes his eyes and the next breathe he takes is heavy, almost appears painful and Harry nearly regrets asking but his Godfather then forces himself to sit upright and meets Harry's eyes with a smile.

"No, Harry. James is dead. I know exactly and what you are. You are a child who has seen too much, forced to do too much, and has earned his place at the table. Sheltering you has been a burden for Molly in regards to safety. There is no way to dance around that, but she chose that. You chose nothing. You deserve to know about the war that centres around you. There is no denying it does. I don't see you as an adult, Harry. I see you as a child who has seen too much as I said and I certainly don't see you as James."

"People say I'm like him....and he was your best friend and..."

"Harry, you don't know your father. How could you be like him? Sure, there are things you both believe in but you are becoming your own man. A man I am very proud of."

"But."

Sirius takes his hand suddenly, firmly, and leans across the table towards him. "James is dead Harry. That will always hurt but my life is about you now. Ignore Molly. She means well but she is mistaken."

Harry has moved before he thinks. He is wrapped around his godfather and he feels a firm hand rubbing his back. It is a simple reassurance but it means the world.


End file.
